Chapter 7: Bouldernado
(The Promise Pie hits the railway crossing and is sliced. Jaddo gets up and continues to run. The bouldernado continues to stay in place at the same speed as the vehicle containing Odd Todd's goons attached to Clarabel, an orange coach behind Annie. Both coaches were pulled by Ryan, Engine Of Courage. Meanwhile, the floodwaters approach from the canyon. Meanwhile, Teyro watches.) * Teyro: Red 5 going in! (Teyro presses a button and launches the missile. Jaddo reaches Ryan's cabin and Worjo reaches the coupling. The missiles hit the cliff-face, loosening the rocks. Jaddo enters the cabin as the rocks fall into the river to block the torrent. Teyro forms a fist.) * Teyro: Yeah! (Worjo uncouples the vehicle containing the Dry Bones skeletons from Annie and Clarabel, which gets sucked into the bouldernado, killing all of them inside. Jaddo pulls down the lever and stops Ryan in his tracks as the bouldernado moves away from him. The scene wipes to inside Astro-X in Arizona where Teyro is speaking to the crowd from a floor above.) * Teyro: Folks, folks, lives have been lost. We've lost the trust of the greater American people. For 5 weeks, for 5 successful weeks, there's not been one pienado. Not because nature said we're done, because I said we're done. And we're still not done. Any questions? I'm not done. We need to find out what's happening, folks, and we need to find out now. * Menla: Sir, we found Jamie Woods. * Denat: Bring him here. (The scene cuts to The Grand Canyon. Jaddo and his friends were outside of Ryan.) * Jaddo: You guys all right? (They looks out into the distance.) * Orrin: Who would do this? Who would want to destroy the Grand Canyon? * Worjo: Looks like we got company. (A helicopter comes into the scene into the incident.) * Jaddo: Yeah. * Worjo: Uh huh. * Jaddo: I got a pretty good idea who. (Meanwhile, in San Diego, Allison Lang Catwoman and Fared, Cullin are fighting five of Odd Todd's goons: Jamie Jam, Mr Lightning, Weird Tom, Fladam and The Shapeshifter. "The Ballad of Sharknado" by Quint plays as Nosoo watches them. Nosoo instructs the attack and defensive moves.) * Nosoo: Unleash that potential! Stronger! Watch out, Cullin! Come on! Come on! Careful, Allison! You got this! Come on! Stronger! That's it! Give it to them! Come on! That's good! Come on! (Allison, Nosoo and Cullin knock down three of the villains.) * Allison Lang: How about that? * Nosoo: Knock him down! Come on! More! Come on! (Then, it cuts to Allison on a chair.) * Cullin: Let's see what Swiss Army Allison's made of. Now try out your gadgets. (Allison cracks her whip twice.) * Cullin: Now this one, Fared, you gotta concentrate. Turn on the Force. * Fared: (grabs a lightsabre, points it at Cullin) May the Force be with you. (The song ends. Outside Astro-X HQ, Jaddo, Worjo, Orrin and Sharka come out of their car where they met Raven.) * Jaddo: What are we doing at an Astro-X facility? * Raven: Teyro wanted to speak to you. * Sharka: Never met a billionaire before. Think we can get a honeymoon out of this? * Worjo: Pretty good idea. * Orrin: This is all his fault. You don't mess with nature. Nature always finds a way, and I'm gonna tell him that. * Jaddo: Look, he's got his faults, but he got Halka off the Moon, so let's cut him some slack. (As they get closer to the entrance, Teyro meets them.) * Teyro: Yo, Jaddo. How's it going? * Jaddo: It's going good. * Orrin: You blew up the Grand Canyon. * Teyro: I stopped the flood. And I probably saved a couple of boy scouts that were beneath it, and I didn't even ask for a thank-you. * Sharka: Thank you? * Jaddo: My pleasure. * Teyro: Jaddo, I got a beast of a storm and it's headed this way. I need your help. * Jaddo: What do you want from me? * Teyro: I need you to get in front of those cameras and let all of America know that everything is gonna be all right. * Orrin: What? * Jaddo: I'm not your mouthpiece, Teyro. * Teyro: Come on. People believe in you. Just get in front of the world and say that. They gotta hear it from you. Buy me some time so I can fix this. I can fix this. * Jaddo: This isn't a P.R. problem. This is a "you messed with Mother Nature" problem, and I can't help you. * Teyro: I can see now. You're not ready for this whole thing, huh? This is what you do. Los Angeles, D.C., New York. Where's the Jamie Woods everyone knows and loves? Oh, I see. You're just pissed off because I brought your old man back to Earth and you didn't. * Worjo: Jamie, come on. * Teyro: Real cute, everybody. I'm out of here. Just remember they're looking for anchors at the Weather Channel. Yeah, "Partly cloudy, "uh, but fix bayonets, because there's a pienado coming!" And somebody gotta save the day. And who you gonna call? It's not you anymore, is it? Back to your world. (And he lets them turn and walk back to the car. The scene cuts to a facility where Odd Todd and Fladam are stuck to an undetachable glue pad. Denat is with a strange machine while Halka and Grimic are carrying a framed Green Hornet picture.) * Denat: Shall we call him The Green Hornet? The only stamp of its kind ever printed. I'm sure it would be a collector's item, if it were not for its size. Ah, the Green Hornet makes such a wonderful, beautiful stamp that I think I'll thumb-tack him to the wall. * Fladam: Holy human collector's item. * Odd Todd: Exactly, Fladam. * Denat: As soon as I tack up the other masked marauder who is even now being perforated in that machine then it will be your turn and Fladam's, Odd Todd. Yes, I know you've faced many deadly perils and escaped in many devious manners but you have never been so close to being completely stamped out as you are right now. (The cliffhanger appears as they leave the villains behind.) * Grimic: (voiceover) The Green Hornet and Kato?? Blocked, gummed and perforated and then thumbtacked to a wall as collector’s items with Odd Todd and Fladam to follow when they’re unglued from the undetachable glue pad!! Don’t stampede!! Stay close to your stamping grounds!! Tomorrow! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel! (And the movie fades to black, ending the first half of the story.) Category:Pienado: The 4th Awakens Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Cliffhangers Category:"Same Bat-Time, Same Bat-Channel!"